1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to dish drainers, and more particularly to a dish drainer assembly that can be reconfigured in several ways to accommodate different dish drying needs.
2. Description of Related Art
Dish drainers are known in the art that address specific dish drying problems independently. For example, some dish drainers are configured at least having one portion to specifically accommodate inverted drinking vessels for drying glasses, cups, and the like. Cup holders are typically arranged to dry the cups on the interior of the dish drainer or basket. In another example, some dish drainers or drying racks include an area within the rack that is open for drying large items such as cookie sheets, cutting boards, serving plates, and the like. This area is less than efficient if used for drying smaller items, silverware, cutlery, and the like. Also, the side walls of the rack can get in the way of some large dishes, pots, and the like.
In a further example, dish drainers or racks are known that provide a silverware or cutlery receptacle for drying these items in a vertical orientation. A typical dish rack provides the receptacle in a configuration so that it must be used within the interior of the rack.
There are also drying systems known in the art that provide an area that is elevated for drying delicate or sharp objects away from other objects. This area in such a device is positioned so that a user can readily access these items before reaching for other items in the device to avoid injuring themselves on sharp objects and/or to avoid bumping the delicate items while being removed from the device. This can preserve the delicate items and avoid injury to the dish dryer. Such a platform is typically provided as a fixed or non-removable feature.
As noted above, these different dish drying problems have been addressed separately in prior art dish drainers, drying racks, and the like. In other words, some of these known devices address or attempt to solve only one of these problems at a time. There are a few dish drying racks or drainers that attempt to address two or more of these problems. However, they do so by incorporating two or more entirely independent and separate features in the dish drainer to accomplish these solutions. The independent features often may interfere with one another when used together and/or further utilize valuable drying space within the device when only one feature is needed for drying.